Poltergeist
by starshaker
Summary: Gabriel is brought back unceremoniously, in the middle of the night, limited grace, powers and communication. Team Free Will catch all the breaks.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was brought back unceremoniously dropping on to what felt like a bed in a dark room. Reaching out to steady himself with one hand which landed on something more solid that the soft mattress. He quickly snapped the lights on and found he wasn't alone. He quickly drew back his hand.

"Sam?"

"Dean what the…" Sam muttered, groaning as he woke up looking to the doorway. It was then when Gabriel witnessed Sam's practiced hunter reflexes; he was on his feet, knifed grabbed from goodness knows where and poised, scanning the room. Sam's eyes passed straight through Gabriel as if he wasn't there.

"Hey Sam, right here kiddo! Coo-e," Gabriel said, waving his arms around for emphasis, " Loud as ever, come on Sammy, Right here!" Sam didn't even glance towards Gabriel, just frowned up at the light, switched it back off and returned to bed.

Gabriel huffed and leant back against the headboard looking over to Sam, making out his features in the dim light. "Some welcome back kiddo," Gabriel tried snapping the light on again; nothing. "Forget this…" Gabriel said, standing from the bed and snapping his fingers once again, expecting Heaven to appear around him; nothing.

"Huh, thrown back here, invisible, sub-standard powers. Gee, thanks Dad," Gabriel grumbled. "Oh how I do love your lessons," Glancing back to Sam showed he was asleep once more, though he'd rolled over to face away from Gabriel. Looking down at Sam a thought crossed Gabriel's mind. "Oh no, you have got to be kidding me." He looked up to the ceiling, desperately searching for the angel network, any spark of sound from his brethren. "Well he sure as hell didn't summon me back in his sleep, which means you put me back specifically here for a reason. Is this meant to be the whole guardian angel routine as penance or something? Seriously...the kid's a walking death trap. I thought Castiel had the Winchester's backs!" He called out without response. "Oh no, Cas?" Discomfort rose in him as the implications of his question settled. He reached out trying to reach out to feel his brother. Consciously using the ability it felt strained. A spark of familiarity registered nearby and with a glance back to where Sam slept, Gabriel followed it to a room down the hall. Sam didn't wake as Gabriel left and shut the door behind him.

The door Gabriel followed Castiel's signature to was at the far end on the corridor and slightly ajar. Gabriel peered through the gap and the scene before him definitely warranted a smirk. When Castiel looked up from where he was curled round the older Winchester, both angel's eye's met, one raising his eyebrows in shock, the other in amusement.

"Gabriel?" Cas whispered, sounding as if he didn't truly believe himself.

"Bro this is positively domestic," Gabriel teased stepping forward and sat on at the foot of the bed. Castiel cocked his head to once side watching Gabriel, but barely reacted when Dean startled awake next to him. Dean's eyes were fixed on Cas', wary and prepared. Gabriel wondered for a moment whether Castiel often woke in this demeanour in the middle of the night.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked again.

"The one and only,"

"Gabriel get the hell out of my bedroom!" Dean growled searching the room, eyes once again passing straight through where Gabriel sat.

"Newsflash, neither Winchester brother can see me, kind of glad you can to be honest Cassie. Starting to think I really was dead,"

"Cas where is he?" Dean asked reaching out to Castiel's shoulder as Castiel continued to stare straight at Gabriel. "And please tell me I'm allowed to banish him,"

"Try it Dean-o"

"He's at the end of the bed but, Dean. Dean I can't hear him," Castiel said quietly.

The sound of Cas' distress snapped Dean into action-mode immediately.

"But you know he's here?"

"I can see him yes," Cas said slowly looking to Dean for a moment before back to Gabriel.

"Welcome back Gabriel, I give you the three wise monkeys," Gabriel said throwing his arms up in an exaggerated gesture. Deans eyes weren't fixing on him but continued to scan across the room before returning to Castiel every few seconds.

"Dean-o, would you please tell my brother that father has see fit to bring me back, drop me on ol' Sammy's bed and I think, set me up for the whole guardian angel routine"

"You stay away from my brother!"

"Why would he give you guardianship of Sam Winchester? The Winchesters are under my protection," Cas asked; both Dean and Gabriel looked to him confused.

"I thought you couldn't hear him,"

"I lip-read and coupled it with your reaction," Gabriel didn't mention the look of pride and admiration that crossed Dean's face when he looked at Castiel.

"Aw Cassy, I always knew you re the smart one," Gabriel said smiling, reaching out to knock Castiel's leg but when Castiel gave no reaction he pulled away hesitiantly and scowled.

"I don't understand why only Dean can hear you, and I see you,"

"Hey, me neither bro. Sammy had no-reaction at all. That's why I thought guardian angel; help but not interact sort of thing,"

"Perhaps its another sense than sight or hearing that e may be able to use to interact with you,"

"Hmm, taste test maybe; Dean what do you think?"

"Stay away from my brother, Dean growled, giving up his attempts to pinpoint where Gabriel was and sat back down on the bed, discretely sliding his arm behind Cas' back.

"Dean, if my Gabriel has been made Sam's guardian angel he can do him no harm," Castiel said locking eyes with Dean. There was about 5 inches between them.

"Why can't he push of back to Heaven?" Dean said, giving Cas a pleading look

"I'm locked out,"

"You're what," Dean said looking up without remembering he wouldn't see Gabriel.

"I died and they changed the locks," Gabriel told them and an awkward silence fell on the group until Castiel pushed the bedcovers away.

"Dean, please go back to sleep, I'd like to speak with my brother,"

"Can you get him to leave if you can possibly help it?" Castiel didn't reply, but shepherded Gabriel from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can only read your lips if you look at me Gabriel," Castiel said slowly. Gabriel had dramatically dropped himself into an armchair and run his hands down his face. At Castiel's comment he glowered at his brother.

"I assume you're not a hallucination since you don't inherently know how to communicate with us,"

"Get a lot of those do you?" Gabriel said then immediately regretted it and changed the topic back, "Cassie first thing I know is from about half an hour ago when I fell full force on to Sasquatch's bed up there."

"And what of before tonight?"

"Angel blade to the gut courtesy of our dear Luci, then a long blank; I know time has passed but there's just nothing up here," Gabriel taped his forehead and didn't miss the slight quirk of a smile pulling at Castiel's mouth before it vanished. The little angel had clearly been spending a little too long in the company of his charge. Damn Winchesters.

"And what of your grace?"

"Not a lot," Castiel tipped his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I turned on the light in Sam's room, could still feel your grace to find you, but that's it. Can't even pull my wings out to go anywhere. I guess that won't be enough to reassure Romeo up there,"

"Dean bears no resemblance to the Shakespearean character,"

"I don't know how you're my brother sometimes," Gabriel said, but from the bashful look that crossed Castiel's face, the affection wasn't missed by the lack of audio. Gabriel smiled; connecting with Castiel after so long felt like something he was missing, and was going to do some serious catching up with.

"Were you given any message to deliver? A task?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head. "Perhaps something will be reveals to us in the following days,"

"Not like I've anything better to do than stick around," Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders. "Don't suppose you have a stash of candy somewhere do you?" Castiel shook his head in exasperation and a bowl of Candy and chocolate appeared at Gabriel's side.

"Dean hopes it makes you fat,"

"How? Oh Cassie, you didn't actually mate it that muttonhead did you?"

"No!" Gabriel smirked at Castiel's outburst, but raised his eyebrows and gestured for Cas to continue. "Dean and I are not in a sexual relationship; our bond is one of companionship and comfort. He merely learnt to use the existing bond for its telepathic capabilities,"

"Not sexual my ass,"

"This is no something I'm going to continue discussing with you,"

"Cas…"

"No, I am going back upstairs and would prefer if you stayed here until morning,"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Gabriel said sullenly.

"Try o connect with your grace, discover your purpose, whatever non-destructive endeavour you wish. If Sam comes down I would ask that if you cannot communicate with him by conventional means that you wait until Dean and I are present before using your grace around him,"

"Wow, what a gracious host you make Cassie,"

"And you a courteous house guest," Gabriel's mouth dropped open at his brother's obvious distain, "Goodnight Gabriel, I'll see you in the morning," Castiel turned away from him and disappeared.

"Welcome back Gabriel," Gabriel whispered to himself as he sunk into the armchair and half wished it would swallow him up. "We all missed you," He shut his eyes and felt terribly lonely. Over the next hours Gabriel's mind relived the memories of all the people he'd tricked and deserted: his previous justifications feeling petty and frayed at the edges.

"I came through for this lot though didn't I? I picked a side; this was your end game, apocalypse solved, archangels eliminated. What possible use could these humans have for me no that you throw me back don here as practically a ghost. I came through for them, your precious humans, what more is there?" His head sunk to his hands and Gabriel let out a shuddering sigh of despair.

The sun was coming through the curtains when Gabriel bolted up in his seat, a ripple of grace pulsing through him before dissipating and vanishing as if it had never been.

"No, no, no, no, no," Gabriel chanted reaching out for any indication it hadn't just been his imagination. Deep inside himself he felt a faint steady pulse of power, like an echo in the distance. No matter how he tried he just couldn't access it.

It wasn't until the front door shut that Gabriel's focus snapped back to reality. Glancing up through the window he saw Sam stretching on the porch and watched as Sam set off at a jog down the street. Gabriel's eyes lingered on the spot on the corner Sam had turned at. /By the time he refocused the pulse of energy was gone. Gabriel sighed and fell back into the chair once more; hoping meditation might show him some answers.

"Have you made any progress brother?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on the back of Gabriel's chair.

"Nothing worth writing home about," Gabriel said, tilting his head back to look at Castiel. "Where's Dean-o?"

"He's currently showering. I would ask that you don't antagonise him but I suspect that would be a futile request," Castiel raised his eyebrows in a way that felt very much like a challenge as he surveyed Gabriel.

"How is it that you are the only one who's ever been able to make me feel human-sized?"

"Perhaps our father hopes to teach you humility,"

"If Dad had come back I would have liked a postcard y'know,"

"He is still here: teaching us, providing us with what we need for the right path," Gabriel took in his brother's expression and was speechless.

"After all he put you through?" Castiel merely smiled and walked to the next room where Dean had entered and begun preparing breakfast. Gabriel followed him but paused by the door; watching as Castiel chose to stand at Dean's side.

"He's still here then," Dean muttered, looking up to Castiel as he approached.

"Yes. Are you alright Dean?"

"I'll deal," Dean said nodding once before turning around and leaning back against the counter, his own side brushing Castiel's arm before speaking out to the room. "Gabriel…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the obvious distaste for his presence.

"Yeah Dean-o. Right here," Gabriel volunteered. Dean glanced to Castiel and followed his gaze, but of course saw nothing stood in Gabriel's place. Dean returned his gaze to Castiel instead.

"Do we know hat's wrong,"

"If he has been brought back by our father there may be nothing wrong and this is Gabriel's task,"

"What to be our pet poltergeist, gimme a break,"

"But do you think you can fix it, like reconnect the power,"

"My brother thinks our father has a plan for me like this…" Gabriel says and is immediately met with a frown from Castiel.

"That does not discount the fact that I shall help you in any way I can,"

"Why?" Dean said obstinately, but it was Gabriel's confused and whispered "why?" the Castiel answered first.

"You are my brother," He said before turning to Dean, "and it is what we do,"

"Cas I don't like ii, what if he's just playing with us, I don't like it,"

"No, you don't like him. that does not mean he does not need and deserve our help,"

"Deserve?" Dean asked with obvious scepticism.

"Gabriel would you allow us a moment," Castiel said with a sigh and giving Gabriel a pleading look. Gabriel was only too happy to take a step back from this domestic though as he turned tail to return to the living room he realised that their moment of privacy was guaranteed regardless as no noise came from the kitchen thereafter apart from several frustrated sighs from Dean. Gabriel dropped don onto the sofa and dozed, oblivious to the click of the front door until Sam was lowering himself onto the sofa and calling out to his brother. Gabriel didn't have time to move.

"Hey Dean, I'm back. What's for breakfa-ah!" Sam toppled off the sofa and Dean came rushing into the room yelling that if Gabriel had tried anything he'd be back in wherever the hell he'd been before he could think trickster.

"Dude, I just fell off the sofa, I'm probably still half asleep. It's nothing,"

Sam pulled himself up and looked to Castiel for some sort of explanation when Dean's rant continued.

Gabriel protested his innocence but of course it wasn't heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam cast a glance towards the kitchen where Castiel had sent Dean away to finish breakfast.

"Cas, what did I miss?" Sam asked apprehensively.

"We believe Gabriel has returned, I can see him and Dean is able to hear him speaking,"

"All those hallucinations and now _I'm_ the one that can't see or hear him,"

"Do you really want to?" Dean called from the kitchen, the smell of burning bacon reaching them. Sam rolled his eyes but then found himself lost for words for what he wanted to ask next.

"Uh, Cas. Where is he now?"

"He is currently sat on the right hand side of the sofa, and I believe he just called your brother a dick," Castiel said, waving to where Sam presumed Gabriel was sat. Sam looked from Castiel to the empty space at the end of the sofa and took a tentative step forward.

"Gabriel…" Sam raised a hand slowly as if he were approaching a wild animal, "Uh, can you reach out to me, I uh…"The sudden grip around his hand made Sam gasp. Glancing to Castiel it was clear he hadn't been anticipating the reaction either. Gabriel certainly hadn't been expecting it. He only gripped tighter as the realisation grew that he could feel the warmth of Sam's hand where he had passed straight through Castiel like the ghost he felt like he was.

"I can feel him," Sam said, looking up again to Castiel, "as if he was right there holding my hand," Sam said, awe in his voice.

"It seems Gabriel too can feel you, this is the means of communication granted to you,"

"But I can't communicate it him, not like you and Dean," Sam said rubbing his thumb along Gabriel's hand absent mindedly.

"Do not underestimate this gift Sam, If Gabriel has been brought back for a purpose this must surely be valued," Sam looked down looking ashamed of Castiel calling him out. "Might I suggest you test this communication, I shall call you when Dean has finished making breakfast," Castiel said, turning from the room, meeting Gabriel's eyes for a moment, a calm smile pulling at his lips.

Sam watched Castiel leave and felt his nerves building in him as he focussed on the invisible grip on his hand. Using is other hand he followed the length of Gabriel's arm to his shoulder, his neck and was running his fingers through the sensation of Gabriel's hair before he felt it being batted away.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Sam stuttered, "I just…you're," Sam paused shaking his head and looking down ignoring whatever thought he was going to voice. He was pulled back to reality at his brother calling him.

"Sammy, food's up!"

"Yeah, sure I'm coming," Sam yelled back towards the kitchen and then looking back to where his hand was in an iron grip. "You coming with?" he asked then empty space in front of him and the answer came in the form of an invisible shove which, catching Sam off guard made him yelp and misstep before he was caught by that same invisible force. "I really hate you," Sam mumbled dusting himself off but finding his hand being dragged towards the kitchen, and a smile tugging at his mouth.

Dean glanced up as Sam stumbled in but with a simple nod to his brother to assure him he as okay, Dean went back to plating up; some things never change.

"So when did he turn up this morning?" Sam asked, kicking out the chair next to him which usually remained empty Dean raised an eyebrow at the action but didn't comment.

"He appeared last night he says, in your room," Cas said, filling the gap when Dean appeared to still be against having the archangel in his home.

"My room," Sam asked nervously, "Was it him who turned the light on?"

"He says so yes," Castiel interpreted.

"I thought it was Dean or the wiring or something," Sam said, shrugging.

"It was the only use of grace he has managed since he was brought back,"

"Why? Is he limited or just can't, like, access it,

"We don't know,"

"But the sooner we sort it, the sooner he's out of here. Now eat up before it goes cold," Dean said, sliding three plates on to the table. Silence fell over the table

As they were clearing away, Castiel excused himself to investigate Gabriel's resurrection in Heaven.

"Well it looks like we're backing the Ghostbusters business then Sammy," Dean said as he stood by the sink waiting for the bowl to fill. Sam rolled his eyes; since he's finished his breakfast he'd let his arm hang at his side hoping Gabriel might reach out again.

"So uh, you can hear him,"

"Gabriel, yeah; much as I might not want to," Dean grumbled, glancing over his shoulder and shrugging.

"Is he okay?"

"You are such a sap for sob stories Sammy," Sam felt something brush his hand and looked down as he felt a smaller hand slide into his.

"Just humour me, alright?"

"Says he's just peachy and…. What the hell! Get your hands off him!"

"Whoa, Dean it's okay. It's just like you and Cas can see and hear him, I can, uh, feel him,"

"I swear if you touch him,"

"Dean, this is going nowhere. What are we going to do?"

"Fix him and kick him out," Dean deadpanned.

"Dean!"

"Hey, I know we kind of owe him, but I am sure as hell not playing host to an archangel poltergeist,"

"How dangerous is he if he can barely turn on a light?" Sam was promptly hit round the back of the head by an obviously irritated Gabriel. Sam scowled at the space next to him. and through out his arm until it his; what Sam assumed was Gabriel's solid body. He winced when it hurt like he'd just hit stone, still archangel; he scowled again

"If I could exorcise him or salt and burn his ass like a regular ghost, I would," Dean's eyes flickered past Sam for a moment, "Hey, bring it feathers,"

"Can you act like you actually want to help him," Sam said, standing up squaring up to his brother.

"Look, Cas is on the case. I'm just saying I'm not thrilled playing house to the guy who, lets not get this wrong; he seriously pissed us about for a hell of a long time. At the very least consider this might be another wind up,"

"Cas believes him,"

"Yeah," Dean sighed, his frustration obvious; but he visibly deflated and stepped back, "Yeah, he does; and we will help him Sam. Once we know what's happening," Sam nodded once.

"Look, uh, I've got work to finish so are you going to get groceries or something 'til Cas turns up with anything?" Sam suggested.

"I can't leave you hear to deal with him if you have work to do,"

"I'll be fine, what's the worst he can do?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"He's a trickster Sammy; you don't dare a jerk like that to do his worst,"

"If he tries anything to bad I'll see if an angel banishing sigil works," The brothers shared a grin.

"If only you could hear him now," Dean said chuckling, "You sure you'll be alright while I get the groceries and stuff?"

"Yes mom,"

"Bitch,"

"Jerk,"

"Don't throw any parties while I'm gone," Dean called as he grabbed his keys and jacket from the hall and left. Sam could imagine Gabriel stood next to him saying "Well kiddo, look like it's just you and me,"

Gabriel had a minor panic moment when he heard Sam sigh and mutter, "Yeah, just you and me,"

"Sammy, can you hear me too?" Gabriel asked as Sam turned tail and led the way to a study just off the back of the kitchen. From the lack of response Gabriel reasoned the comment must have been a fluke. As he followed Sam into the room he came face to face with the most orderly mess he'd ever seen. The floor, desk, chair and shelves were all covered and hidden behind stacks of books and files and folders, sorted labelled and categorised. Gabriel turned to Sam who was unearthing another chair from beneath the papers.

"I don't even know if you're still here, but if you want to sit with me while I do my work, you can," He paused a moment glancing behind him, "Probably went to bug Dean anyhow," Sam sighed. Gabriel reached out to touch Sam's arm to reassure him and Sam froze instantly before reaching up to feel where Gabriel was for himself.

"I wish I could see you Gabriel. When I feel you do something like that my first instinct is where is the closest knife," Sam looked away and lowered his head, "Sorry. I mean we did this to you, got you on our side, and convinced you to help us. You died for us and now you're stuck like this. I'm just so sorry,"

Gabriel stood there shouting how wrong Sam was; It was his choice. A choice he was proud of making. When Gabriel could no longer listen to it he spun Sam around to face him and hugged him; willing with everything he had left that Sam understood. When Sam dipped his head to rest on Gabriel's and looped his arms around Gabriel's back both men let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" Gabriel stifled Sam's sobbing and apologies with a forceful hand across his mouth. Sam's eyes went wide at the pressure but only once Gabriel felt Sam relax again did he drop his hand away. To Gabriel, the boy appeared lost; lost and unfocussed. He took Sam be the shoulders and pointed him towards the desk when his laptop sat booted up and ready.

"Uh yeah, I'd better, uh, right…" Sam said, opening various files and shuffling through the contained papers.

"This is for my, uh dissertation," He said, "Swapped law from anthropology, it just kind of fit, y'know. Cas said it was because I'd been fighting against acceptance of the whole family hunting thing. But it's who I am; with Dean and Cas, now that we've got a home too, stuff that's ours. I'm doing this for me, but I still have Dean; still have my family and we can keep helping and saving people. But uh, yeah, I'm babbling. My dissertation is on anthropomorphic religions and American folklore. There's this guy, Clayton Danvers, I'd put money on him having a hunter family. But uh, I've got to get this mailed by Friday so I should, err, probably get on with it,"

Gabriel sat down in the empty chair at the end of the desk, propping his feet up on Sam's chair. Sam glanced down when he felt Gabriel knock into his thigh and dropped his had down to Gabriel's shoes.

"Are you using me as a foot rest? Sam asked almost as if he expected a snarky reply. Gabriel tapped out a tune which conjured a smirk from Sam.

"Darth Vader theme…Really?"

"Oh Sammy, you are such a nerd," Gabriel said, shaking his head,

"Yeah, nerd right,"

"I swear you can hear me Sasquatch," Gabriel pressed his toes into Sam's leg which earned him another smile before Sam turned back to the work and began leafing through his research.


	4. Chapter 4

In Sam's concentration Gabriel daydreamed, it was tediously boring to sit like this, even with the slight amusement at Sam's facial expressions as he worked. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Sam reached out for a textbook and knocked a biro rolling across the table. Gabriel lazily reached out and caught it as it dropped from the ledge. It only surprised him when glancing up at Sam he saw confusion and awe filter into his features.

"Either I'm going mad and imagining floating pens or that's you holding that," Gabriel held it up closer and waved it in front of Sam's face. Sam went to grab it but it slipped through his grip as Gabriel pulled away.

"Does this mean you can write?" It was moments like that which made Gabriel feel really stupid. He grabbed Sam's arm and scribbled over the skin _looks like it kiddo_. Sam's face lit up, not taking his eyes from the writing on his arm.

"You know I was going to suggest getting you a notepad,"

_No need_.

"You'll run out of space using me,"

_If that's your only objection. _Gabriel licked his fingers and wiped at the ink on Sam's arm until it smudged, _better?_ A flush of pink had begun to fill up Sam's cheeks and he stuttered and pulled back.

"You, that…I really hate you,"

Instead of his first impulse to pull Sam back towards him, Gabriel reached over for an empty page from the desk. _Who'd have though you were so squeamish Sammy x_

"I_ really_ hate you," Sam said, falling back in his chair and staring hopelessly at the work before him. "I think I need a break," He stood and led the way out of the room, holding the door for Gabriel, "I'd ask you to help with the laundry or something but I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested in helping with housework while you're here,"

Gabriel considered it as Sam poured himself a glass of juice before walking towards the door to the backyard.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam held out his hand to the seemingly empty room, "Come with me I want to show you something," Sam only had to wait a moment before Gabriel's smaller hand slipped into his. "You seriously have child's hands," Sam commented as he led Gabriel outside.

Gabriel gasped when he saw the display before him.

"Cas started this when we first got the place. Dean came out here one morning and there were half a dozen plants and bushes and stuff. I'm sure he's bought stuff for Cas since too but it's kind of grown into this,"

Gabriel was looking at his brother's very own patch of Eden; and it scared him. Sam was quiet, just looking at the garden around him. Without realising Gabriel had tensed and was shaking slightly.

"Hey hey, you alright?" Sam had one of his hands on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel couldn't even nod, he turned back to the house, and Sam followed without ever losing contact. Sam returned to his work but Gabriel had repositioned himself to sit at Sam's side, leaning into him, still shaking periodically and Sam would loop his arm around Gabriel's shoulders and repeat a promise of fixing everything.

It was evening by the time Castiel returned and Gabriel had settled into keeping close to Sam. He'd noticed both Winchesters had begun to look uneasy not knowing where he was in the room so keeping within reaching distance of Sam was proving to be reassuring, if only half so for Dean who spent most of the afternoon frowning if Sam reached back out to where Gabriel stood.

Castiel first greeted them before seeing the too obvious distress from Gabriel.

"You do not seem yourself," He said slowly after excusing them both to have a private conversation in the front hall.

"Yeah funny that,"

"I am sorry I have not found any news thus far, I was met with hostility when I tried to explore information of any archangels,"

"Don't sweat it bro, tend your own flowers first," Gabriel nodded to Dean who'd made no effort to hide the fact that he was listening in.

"So you have seen my…"

"Yeah, Sammy took me out there, its real special Cassy,"

"You also left quite a memory on this earth,"

"You're sharing yours, how Dad wanted us to. I'm fairly certain my patch keeled over in the dark,"

"You never looked back to find out?"

"Do I really need to?"

"Perhaps, when you regain your grace it may be quite a revelation,"

Gabriel gave Castiel his best disbelieving look which only faltered when Dean interrupted from the front room.

"When you two are done talking in cryptic angel speak I think Sammy's missing his angel!" This was closely followed by Sam calling his brother a jerk.

"This really is home sweet home for you, isn't it?" Gabriel asked, and seeing Castiel smile fondly Gabriel needed no other answer.

Sam had already excused himself to go to bed and Dean had made Cas swear to him that Gabriel hadn't followed him up there. Soon after that Castiel also had to leave though he promised to return to Dean later. Gabriel didn't even need to comment to earn a glare from his brother. When it was just the two of them left Dean drank about a third of his beer before he spoke.

"Do I need to go through house rules?"

"You probably think you need to,"

"No messing with Cas,"

"He's helping me, why would I screw with him,"

"No messing with Sam,"

"The kid can look out for himself pretty well,"

"You didn't see him when we got you killed,"

"You didn't get me killed; but yeah he seemed a little torn up. You two don't have the best list of living accomplices,"

"You were more than just that to Sam,"

"Kid's lost a lot, It builds up; me coming back is probably frikken awful for his guilt on everyone else,"

"Just, An' I'll only say this once so you'd better hear it loud and clear, when this is over and you get your mojo back and whatever, don't just walk out and never show your face again. He's already attached after like a day and all the touching..."

"So… no messing with Sam," Gabriel repeated and watched as Dean looked up to the ceiling and drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah," Dean finished his beer, stood and stretched. Moving towards the stairs he dropped the bottle into the bin but paused by the doorway, "He uh, gets nightmares of losing people too. Won't have me or Cas go in to make sure he's okay now, says he just needs to get over them on his own. If you can help us, that's all I need," Gabriel didn't reply but waited until Dean withdrew from the room and heard the door at the end of the landing shut.

Gabriel tried again that night to connect with his Grace but the blankness of meditation kept being interrupted it images of Sam; his smile, his tears, the feeling of his hand in Gabriel's. His focus was completely off.

"Damn it," Gabriel muttered. He stretched and heard several of his vessel's back vertebrae joints crack. It was then that he heard the signs of clearly unrestful sleep and mumblings from Sam's room above.

"Okay Sammy, you got my attention," Gabriel muttered as he climbed the stairs and opened the door slowly so as not to wake him.

Sam was curled into a tight ball, covers fallen on to the floor and Gabriel couldn't help but picture a scared frightened animal. He crossed the room picking up the covers and placing them back over the foot of the bed before crouching down at Sam's side and placing a gentle hand on his arm. In his sleepy haze Sam pulled away but Gabriel persisted, running his hand down the length of Sam's arm until Sam began to wake. It was clear to Gabriel from the redness of Sam's eyes that this was exactly what Dean had mentioned. He continued to rub Sam until he became a little more coherent.

"Gabe," He groaned, lifting a hand to Gabriel's to hold it in place. Sam let out a shaky breath and rolled onto his back stretching out and Gabriel saw him wince from the uncomfortable position he had been in previously.

"Are you…Are you going to stay?" Sam asked, staring up at the ceiling, "Not like forever, I can't ask you that I guess," Gabriel couldn't think of how to answer him so busied himself pulling the covers back up around Sam instead. Gabriel then sat himself down cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Sam sighed when he felt the bed dip and rubbed his hands over his face. "Huh, staying then," Sam reached out again but his hand fell short of where Gabriel sat. Gabriel looked at the outstretched hand before shuffling closer.

"This is the most ridiculous of your dependencies Winchester," Gabriel said taking Sam's hand in both of his.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel sat cross legged by Sam's middle and studied the boy as he drifted back to sleep, the stress induced lines on his forehead, the tension around his shoulders and especially how securely he kept hold of Gabriel's hand as if it were his only lifeline through the night. Gabriel wished he could ease it all away. He felt the swirl of grace inside him a moment later and in the haze of shock h e reached out to try and secure it, claim it but the moment he reached out it dissipated once more.

"You know its bad when even your own Grace runs away from you," He told Sam, " Hey, I'll even do laundry with you tomorrow, no complaints, maybe a few comments on the amounts of plaid, but its not like you'll hear them anyway," Gabriel sighed, "even do it if I had my Grace back, though I might accidently shrink some of Dean-o's stuff," Gabriel laughed a little to himself imagining Sam's laugh at Dean's face, "Of course you'd go all moral high ground and get me t fix it, but it'd be totally worth it, and you'd probably stop him before he banished me right?" As he stroked the back of Sam's hand with him thumb he felt the pocket of Grace swell once again, he didn't even try to reach for it,

"My Grace has made another appearance Sammy; thinks it's playing shy but I know its there. Like playing hide and seek with Fenrir," He felt the Grace swell a little more, shifting. Sam shifted and rolled onto his side, visibly relaxing. The Grace eased away as Sam sighed in his sleep and settled closer to Gabriel. Gabriel reached out and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Definitely something about you isn't it,"

He pulled away as the door opened a crack and Castiel peered around the corner, "Gabriel? I thought I felt…" Castiel asked in a hushed whisper

"Yeah bro, I'll tell you in the morning. Don't worry about it," Gabriel waved away his concern and his gaze retuned to Sam and the door closed once more.

Sam squinted at the brightness of the room and buried his head back in the pillows when he awoke the next morning, though he felt more rested that he had in a long time. I was the scratch of something moving across his back which brought him to fully conscious. He tried to reach it but was soon pinned by an invisible force.

"Probably not my weirdest wake up, but what the hell are you doing?" He asked; a reply came in the form of a piece of paper dropping on the pillow beside him. His arm was released so he could read it.

"Being artistic? What's that meant to mean?" another message dropped down.

_Go back to sleep? Stay still? Don't complain and I won't draw a massive dick in permanent marker? Take your pick,_

"Wait, you're drawing on me in permanent marker!" Struggling to get up but to no avail he finally gave up and resigned to his fate. "I hate you," he muttered half-heartedly

_No you don't,_ came the reply.

_Your brother does though, thinks I'm doing all sorts of nasty things with you since you weren't up before ten for the first time in ever_.

"Sounds about right," Sam said, covering up a snort of laughter. "But Dean wouldn't have come in here to give you the notebook, So Cas is back right? Has he found anything new?"

_We have an idea what it might be,_

"And…"

_Not exactly something I can get a quick fix for. Now hold still!_

"Tonight you're sleeping on the couch; this is a horrible wake up call. Not even breakfast in bed," Sam paused expecting a reply; none came but the scratch of pen across his back and shoulders continued. "How are you even holding me down and drawing at the same…. Oh God, scratch that I don't want to know," Sam groaned. "Did you even think about if I need to get up and pee or something?"

_Do you?_

"Yes,"

_Tough, hold it. I'll be done in like ten minutes + you're really whiny in the mornings, I'm not sure I like it_

"Should have brought me coffee to wake me up properly." He told him, and then after pausing to consider "And pancakes."

Sam was just relaxing into the pillows again when Gabriel flapped another note in is face.

_I'm done, go look in the mirror x_

Sam felt the weight shift and he eased himself out of bed. He apprehensively padded towards the bathroom and even once he'd reached it he didn't feel like turning around, turning on the shower first before the insistent push of Gabriel that cause him to about face. Another was necessary to turn his head to look at the new design exhibited on his back; wings that spread from his waist, up to his shoulder blades and the tips just reaching to top of his arms. Sam stretched his arms out either side and almost stumbled as the effect of feathers rippling over his skin.

"I, these are," He faltered with his words until the only thing that escaped was "wow,"

The shower was fast streaming up the mirror and Sam watched as the words _easily impressed _were spelt out.

"That's still really creepy," Sam said, overcoming his speechlessness, "now out while I shower. He reached out and caught hold of the archangel and only once he was certain Gabriel wasn't still in the bathroom did he begin to shower. Strangely, he hoped the marks would stay.

Gabriel gave Sam his privacy, thinking he'd already pushed for a little too much co-operation that morning. He went downstairs only to find Dan and Castiel in the kitchen, Dean was washing up and Cas stood at his side, his hand lingering on Dean's waist.

"Its sweet, it really is,"

Dean jumped and managed to splash water down most of Castiel's coat, Cas simply turned and by the time he look to Gabriel the watermark had vanished. Gabriel missed that easy carelessness and it had only been a day.

"Good morning," Cas greeted cheerfully.

"Cas-tiel," Gabriel replied in a sing-song voice, "did you get laid last night?" he continued in the most patronising manner he could express which included placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and meeting his now serious gaze . It was worth it just for Dean's reaction as he clenched his fists and looked to be biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood; but certainly just from Cas' lip-reading his smile had flipped into an unimpressed frown.

"Your crudeness is unnecessary and rude," Cas shrugged of Gabriel's hand and took a step back.

"Jeez, take a joke. Or are all Winchesters really bitchy when they've only just woken up,"

"Cas..." Dean started, to which Cas merely raised a hand to halt him.

"You wished to discuss the surge of Grace I detected last night, now would be an adequate time,"

"Uh yeah, sure. I've had a couple of those so far; I can't like grab them or use them. But I kind of know its still there when it makes sporadic appearances,"

"Is there anything that links these occurrences?"

"Sam," He muttered, hoping Dean wouldn't hear; he didn't like the idea of giving away everything

"Gabriel you must look at me if I am to decipher your speech,"

"They've all been around Sam,"

"Okay," Cas considered.

"Its not like I've been able to do anything with them, It just kind of, increases my awareness of him," Gabriel offered.

"So being around Sam is connecting you with your mojo again?" Dean said turning to where Cas stood, "So does that it with your guardian angel theory then?"

"If he's unable to use the connection with Sam I'm not sure whether it does. However I shall investigate further today as far I am allowed, If you'll excuse me," He nodded to Gabriel, gave Dean a small smile and vanished.

"I told you not to be a dick to him,"

"I was mostly doing it to get a rise out of you," Gabriel admitted lazily leaning back against the counter.

"I will find a way to lock you in the panic room," Dean threatened as he dried and put away the last of the washing up.

"You have a panic room here?" Gabriel asked, Dean shrugged,

"Seemed useful,"

"Huh,"

Dean shut the last cupboard and looked up t the vague area Gabriel stood.

"You didn't tell him everything, I know you didn't. What's going on with you and Sam?"

"Wouldn't you believe me if I said nothing,"

"Nope,"

"Then that's your issue to get over,"

"Bull. You know what's up and you've got Cas running round chasing dead ends. That means you're messing with us, which also means I don't want you here,"

"You don't want me here anyway; you've made that fairly clear. Well news for you, I wouldn't have to if I didn't think you're my only shot. Cas is my only route of access back to heaven, and Sam seems to have something to do with it too. I'm sorry if you're feeling a bit left out there Dean-o but I'm not thrilled myself,"

"Get out,"

"What?"

"I don't want to hear another thing from you 'til Cas comes back; and only then if you're going to tell him whatever it is you're hiding," Dean said sharply before leaving the room.

From the other doorway Sam slipped into the kitchen, checking constantly that his brother was too far gone to notice his appearance.

"Hey? You still in here?" he whispered, Gabriel as still bristling with aggravation but nudged Sam's arm to let him know where he was.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked, already grabbing his jacket from the stairs and stashing his wallet in a pocket. "Even I don't want to be around if he's in one of these moods what the hell did you say to him?" He asked with a slight disbelief. You promise to not be a distraction later when I finish my work, I'll keep Dean off your back, Deal?" He again didn't wait for any sort of reply from Gabriel but still held the front door open until he felt Gabe brush past and then closed it behind them without a click; clearly it was a practiced get away.


	6. Chapter 6

Not that Sam seemed to notice, but after several curious looks to his hand held a little far out to one side as if holding something, Gabriel shifted their held hands into Sam's jacket pocket.

They didn't speak but Gabriel definitely preferred this to hanging around the danger zone of the house. Not realising where Sam as leading them until they reached a little corner shop and Sam pushed him through the door.

"Hey Sam!" Gabriel glanced around to a girl who seemed to be battling with a stand of celebration cards from a precariously wobbly stepladder.

"Hey Abby, Still enjoying your summer break?" Sam said smiling in return.

"I'd like it more if I wasn't working in this weather. Hey how come you're in so late? I thought I'd missed you this morning,"

"Gotta have a lie in now and then," Sam chuckled; he dropped Gabriel's hand and weaved through the shelves picking up

"Nah-uh, we set our clocks by you in the morning,"

"Sorry to disappoint," He said from the other side of the aisle, "I'll be back on time tomorrow, set my alarm to guarantee it,"

"You better, sometimes it takes a pretty face to wake a girl up in the morning," she said jumping down from the stepladder and wandering past

"You'll have to wait for the guy after me then," He joked emerging near the counter both hands full of stuff. Gabriel bumped his hip as he walked past which made Sam misstep and almost fling the stuff over the counter.

"P'raps you should have stayed in bed longer," Abby said laughing at Sam as he turned round to scowl accusatorily behind him.

"Nope, clearly it's thrown me off, never happening again," He said pulling out his wallet and handing over the notes to cover the buys. "Keep the change for your college fund,"

"Cheers Sam," Her grin spread wider as she handed over the bag. "But there's still no way I'm getting in; Stanford is like crazy out of my league,"

"I'm sure you'll surprise yourself," He said with a nod, "See you tomorrow,"

"You still with me?" Sam asked just outside the shop, ducking down pretending to check the bag. Gabriel chose a different pocket to claim this time they started to walk. Sam really hoped anyone walking past would just think the blush was from the heat not the hand in his back pocket.

Another two streets over the sidewalk opened out into a park area. Several people wished Sam a good day and Gabriel was only reminded that he really didn't like being invisible; cause he could really put on a show otherwise. As they left the main path Sam removed Gabriel's hand and pulled him up a bit of a slope to where a few trees grew. It was kind of out of the way from any public view. Sam sat down and leant back on a silver birch and Gabriel considered for a moment sitting on Sam but settled for lying on his stomach next to him.

"I got a few things for you; I thought since you don't have your Grace then you can't just snap things up so uh," Sam held out the bag nervously, unsure where Gabriel was and almost hit the angel round the head if he hadn't ducked. Gabriel took it and cautiously peeked in to see an assortment of chocolate bars, another notepad, now covered in pink sparkles and glitter and matching pen. He pulled out the notepad flipping it open on the ground in front of him.

_You know me so well, _

"You're a lot easier to buy for when you don't have the world at your fingertips,"

_But think of all the books and salad I could conjure up for you Sammy,_

"Are we both so easy to buy for?" Sam laughed, leaning back against the tree and shutting his eyes.

Gabriel pulled out some of the chocolate from the bag and relished in how it melted under his fingers, and unable to resist wiping a little across the back of Sam's hand.

Sam opened one eye and raised an eyebrow before raising his hand to his mouth and licking it clean.

_You so did that on purpose_

"And you didn't?" Gabriel sat up and leant over towards Sam, without touching to give away his movement.

_And what do you think I'm gonna do next?_ He wrote. All it took was Sam leaning forwards slightly to read the note to close the gap between them.

The initial surprise at Gabriel's position only lasted as long as it took him to find Gabriel's body and pull him closer.

"Freaking beautiful Sammy," Gabriel whispered as he ran his fingers deep into Sam's hair and moved to kiss along Sam's jaw.

Sam just tugged him ever closer by the waist.

"You're right here. Really right here," Gabriel didn't know who he was reassuring more but it only sealed to increase his vigour.

"Too right kiddo," Gabriel said, drawing Sam's lips back to his own.

The afternoon passed lazily after the intensity dissipated Gabriel remained curled into Sam's chest. Sam was glad of the privacy of the spot as he was appearing to hug fresh air and talk to the trees; since even to him it didn't seem real. He tightened his hold on Gabriel and dropped his chin down to rest on the soft cushion of Gabriel's hair.

"Is Dean right about you not telling Cas everything?" Sam eventually ventured to ask. He felt Gabriel reach over to the notepad and pen.

_Cas has probably considered everything anyway. Kid's a nerd like you._

"What is it you've thought of?"

_Angel mythology, probably irrelevant_

"Tell me," Sam prompted softly, and waited patiently as Gabriel took his time before he started writing.

_You understand that angels don't have souls right? Because of the Grace. In some ways it acts as our soul mate instead. Something that one of a kind fits with us, make us whole. Just as stories of humans finding their sole mate but being torn away there are stories of the same thing happening to angels, though I can't remember the last rumoured case._

"So your Grace has been torn away? It's still out there though, it's not been destroyed.

_There's more than one way to be separated like that Sam,_

"What do you mean?"

_I think I drove it away. I wasn't making the right decisions, _

"But if it's a part of you it understands you right? Why would that make it leave? Isn't soul mates idea like that one person or nothing?"

_I've felt it somewhere, like in the background a couple of times now. But I can't hold it or use it._

If the snigger that escaped Sam surprised Gabriel the fact that it turned into a huge belly laugh that threw him off Sam's lap bewildered him.

"So it's not even lost, It's waiting for you to sort out how screwy you ended-up,"

_I'll show you screwy, _Gabriel wrote before throwing his pen at Sam and sulked as Sam continued to laugh.

_Rude._

"If that's all it is," Sam said when he'd finally calmed down, "Then why wouldn't you tell Cas?"

_His guardian angel theory still fits,_

"How?"

_My Grace keeps making a show when I'm around you,_

"So be really nice to me and it'll come running back, I think your Grace has a crush on me," Sam said, smirking.

"Not the only one," Gabriel said, knowing Sam wouldn't hear him but in looking up and catching Sam's gaze he could almost imagine things were normal.

_If it were that easy I'd be happy to comply,_

"Where's the roadblock?"

_The invisibility thing doesn't really fit, my vessel should still be a part of this plain, and I should still be able to fly without my grace._

"Wouldn't God be the only one who could have brought you back? Can't you pray to him and ask?"

_Unlikely to be the only one who could, and if he did he'd want it to be a lesson I figure on my own,_

"Well at least we know your Grace isn't completely lost, one less thing to worry about,"

_Who's worrying?_

"I was. Dumbass," Sam muttered shyly, dipping his head but none the less rolling his eyes. Gabriel couldn't help but pull him down to kiss him again as adoration, elation and a hint of Grace began swirling in the pit of his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Dean-o, where's my little bro hanging out at the moment?" Gabriel saw dean tense in his seat before rolling his yes and replying.

"You decided to fess up what ever it is you were hiding from him?" Dean asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was,"

"He's out in his garden. What changed your mind?"

"Sam,"

"Oh yeah?" Dean answered in disbelief, "What happened?"

"He laughed at me," Gabriel confessed sullenly.

"Where's Samantha now?"

"Finishing his work; thought I'd give him some quiet,"

"What makes you think Cas'll want the distraction?"

"Cassie's had a soft spot in his heart for soul searching since he met you. He wouldn't turn me away if he thought I was going to confess my sins,"

"Hmm," Dean clearly wasn't as convinced. "Got many of them have you?"

"Mostly justifiable circumstances; none of us are that innocent,"

"Yeah, whatever," Dean sighed obviously wanting Gabriel to leave him alone; unfortunately or not, Gabriel hesitated.

"Okay, I get that it's a Winchester thing that Castiel picked up, the whole denying of emotional connections and stuff; but what in hells is all the defensive …. What's stopping you?"

"He's an angel," Dean mumbled, as if that were the ultimate answer.

"Who lives with you, eats with you, holds you, sleeps with you…"

"Exactly!" Dean all but yelled slamming the lid of his laptop down in frustration Gabriel stood waiting for where the outburst led. "I don't des…I can't ask any more of him,"

"You think he doesn't want the same?"

"Why would he?"

"Something tells me his affection for you isn't a burden. Remind me how long he's been with you?"

"We're family, it's not meant to be like that,"

"Sometimes I wish I could teach you Winchesters lessons, have you ever talked to the baby angel" Gabriel said sardonically.

"I talk to him!" Dean objected.

"'Bout how _you_ feel?" the silence that followed was answer enough. "Why am I so not surprised and if your answer is something about ruining something good…" The glare Dean sent his way assured Gabriel that Dean knew exactly how stupid he was being about the issue, "Grow some balls and talk to him, you'll be all the better for it. Plus you might not blow up on me so often,"

"Get out Gabriel," Dean said, little malice in his words, and as he dropped his head to his hands defeatist.

"Yeah, I'm gong,"

"And don't tell him!"

"Trickster's word Dean-o," Gabriel called back to him as he slipped from the house.

"Crap…" Dean groaned as his head fell back to the table.

It was odd looking down at his human vessel and seeing no shadow across the grass. Gabriel had always rather liked having a shadow; something grounding about it he thought. He continued on to where Castiel kneeled tending a flower bed.

"I'm continually surprised by how easily annoyed Dean is, any threat to his control. You seem to far too easily act as a catalyst for him," Castiel said smiling and with laughter in his eyes when he looked up to Gabriel approaching.

"You heard that, huh?" Gabriel said as he dropped cross-legged to sit on the grass next to his brother.

"Yes, though only Dean's contribution t the conversation, that and the resonant emotion from our bond. He may have leant to temporarily hide his thoughts, but he can't help but share his emotions through the connection,"

"I would have thought Sammy would be the caring sharing one," Gabriel said, eyes following a bumblebee passing the end of his nose.

"Do you have your notepad Gabriel?"

"Uh yeah, probably easier," Gabriel said, pulling it from his jacket pocket where it had been folded twice. He then scribbled down his previous sentence.

"Hmm," Castiel mused, "Perhaps you could find out,"

"Sorry what?" He scribbled a question mark on the page.

"Its clear your Grace wants you to form a connection with Sam; if his proximity is what is returning your Grace to you. A bond would encourage that. And your resurrected wants you to learn something from each of us, or us from you. I can only assume our Father will grant you full access to communication powers on Earth and in Heaven,"

"Whoa, whoa," _Wait a minute, backtrack. I wanted to tell you what I've been keeping from you,_

"I do not believe you have kept anything vital from me. Dean explained his suspicions but I have been monitoring you since I offered to help,"

_I wanted to tell you all I told Sammy. _Gabriel wrote, looking up form the page to Castiel with a guilty expression which Castiel appeared to judge.

"Would you prefer to relocate inside?" Castiel asked, wiping his dirt covered hands over his trousers in a very human gesture.

_No, I like your garden. _Castiel gave him a small pleasing smile before nodding for him to continue.

Gabriel scribbled down what he'd told Sam and the reluctantly pushed it over to Castiel.

"I'd guessed as much,"

_Smartass _Castiel smirked.

"You do not think I considered such a theory with Dean?"

_That his soul mate might be out there?_

"Yes; but I have since realised he is already a part of me,"

_What gave it away?_

"This," Castiel gestured to the flowers around him. "Since I developed such an interest in this space Dean has contributed so much to its continued appearance. Hen I leave for several days he tends it. I occasionally find plants waiting for me; the fruit bushes are all from him. The beehive was his idea too,"

_Beehive?_

"In the middle of the beds there is a beehive; its significance to the years you missed is a reminder of times I am not altogether proud of, but value none-the-less. Dean's willingness to have such a reminder of them means more to me than any other gift I've received."

_So he's sweet on you. Why would it have anything to do with me? You've always been a special snowflake,_

"As true as that may be, I believe just as Dean and I seem to always find a way back to each other. You and Sam are alike in many ways; have you not only recently pulled each other back together by fractions,"

_Right…_

"You make each other happy, do you not?"

_Not sure how good I am for him, but yeah, he's a good kid._

"You imply that Dean and I should 'grow some' as you would say. I think you and Sam are likely to find equal happiness from such an intimate connection,"

_So we both need to lay a Winchester and all our problems will be solved. _Castiel rolled his eyes at the wording but gave Gabriel an amused look.

"Dean is planning a hunt at the moment; we leave in two hours,"

_Sammy going?_

"I don't believe he intends to,"

_Is that you saying, you have the house to yourself, go wild!_

"That would be completely up to you," Castiel said with a sly grin, "The washing needs doing also if you have the inclination. Sam and Dean never seem to find the inclination now they can call a place home"

_Potential sex, bonding and housework. Sounds perfect. (Or like a backwards porno…)_

"It's a suggestion at the least,"Castiel said, ignoring the last remark. Gabriel reached out and caught his brother's eye.

"Thank you," He mouthed. Castiel's smile spread wide in gratitude.

"Let me show you my garden brother," Gabriel's jaw dropped in surprise. "If you'd be interested to see,"

_Are you sure?_

" It would not be so special and important to me if I did not share it with those I care about most," Gabriel blanked, "You are important to me brother. As family, confidant and I hope friend," Affection was so light in his chest Gabriel was overwhelmed. He nodded slowly and followed Cas as he stood.

_I'd love to see your garden Cassy, _he scribbled before catching himself, _But what would dean-o think of me coming into yours and his special place._

"You're an ass,"

_That's putting it mildly, _Gabriel wrote and when Castiel looked up to meet him with an unimpressed but amused stare Gabriel merely winked and started off down the stony path.


	8. Chapter 8

"It seems I was distracted and missed the brothers' departure Castiel admitted as he and Gabriel turned to head back towards the house.

_Sam? _He mouthed, giving Castiel a questioning look.

"He's still not joining the hunt, no. But he has finished his assignments and has gone to post it. Dean offered him a lift," Castiel informed him. Gabriel frowned.

"Would you like to join me in catching them up?" Gabriel shook his head. And Castiel nodded once accepting the decision. "I believe he is incorporating the run he missed this morning into his route back. He may be some time," Gabriel merely shrugged and rolled his eyes at Sam's commitment to his fitness routine.

"Very well, I shall see you in a few days time then. The extra candy is on the top shelf right of the cooker," The piece of information caused Gabriel to grin evilly. He winked at Castiel in appreciation and in a rush of air only one angel remained.

It felt intrusive to remain in Castiel's garden so Gabriel's first priority was to recover those sweets from their now not-so-secret hiding place.

He had to stand on the kitchen counter tops to reach the shelf which certainly made him glad no-one could see him embarrassingly go to such efforts to maintain good character. It definitely appeared to be Dean's stash of sugary treats that Castiel had pointed him to. Inconspicuous brown paper bag, pushed to the corner behind the boxes of sugary cereals rather than the oats and bran flakes crowded into the opposing corner; no less than three boxes of lucky charms and Gabriel could only admit to himself Dean had some good taste at least. Gabriel smirked as he pushed the boxes aside and reached the bag down from its place; pinned to it was a post-it note. Gabriel jumped down from the precarious counter edge before pulling it away to read.

"Gabriel, keep your filthy trickster fingers off my stash," Could be made out of Dean's scrawl. Clearly he had expected Castiel to reveal the location. This only led Gabriel to assume he didn't deserve any blame for following the implications of his brother's advice. He grabbed a handful before deciding to take a wander around the rest of the house; after all a trickster simply must take every opportunity.

Even knowing Sam had finished his work Gabriel passed over the study doing nothing more than blunting the pencils and swapping the lids of Sam's colours markers. He had the feeling the 'wrongness' of mismatched lids would be just as infuriating to Sam as a virus spammed computer or disordered folders, the study was fairly messy anyway. The same mismatching went for Dean's DVD collection next to the TV. In the utilities room a large pile of dirty washing was piled, waiting to be cleaned. Gabriel remembered Castiel's prompt earlier about it and found he was strangely reluctant to screw around after Castel had made such a request, even in the unlikely chance Gabriel would actually help with the domestic tasks. Thinking over their chat Gabriel half suspected that Castiel didn't think he could manage simple human asks without use of his Grace and resentment in the pit of his stomach simmered and bubbled in his conscious. He was an archangel for the love of Dad, if this was the little angel proving a point when clearly _he _could just snap them clean, Gabriel glared at the clothes. This stupid human task would be simple; more than simple, Dean did it regularly that practically proved its ease in comparison to Gabriel's ability. He stomped over to the pile of washing, gathered it up and shoved the whole load into the stupidly small window of the machine it had previously been sat on. The box of powder sat on a shelf to one side and Gabriel saw no way but to throw it haphazardly at the whole in the machine and hope enough stuck in the creases. When this appeared to fail he pulled out a sock and filled that instead, shoving it back into the compacted washing. Now where was the on button? Seriously even humans have an on/off button if you look hard enough, but no, this had dials. Three dials which all looked stupidly similar, apart from being all numbered differently with no explanation as to what any of them did. Gabriel adjusted all three in hopes of some sort of success before hitting the machine several times in temper. He could imagine Castiel and Dean stood behind him laughing so hard they'd fall over. Sam wouldn't laugh, not at first. He's guide Gabriel out of the way, silently take over and it would probably take him about three seconds in comparison to Gabriel's idiot's attempt. It as at this moment he was considering just leaving the horrid mess of clothing when he looked up to the line of sockets along the wall.

"And here Gabriel is where you show your genius," He sighed to himself, reaching up to plug in the arrangement of plugs until the machine in front of him rumbled to life.

"Now that's more like it," He smiled proudly turning to leave when another similar machine caught his eye. Opening the door to another machine he pulled out a mangled soft ball of clothes al perfectly dry and smelling fresh. All these machines, why couldn't his father make an angel just to clean all the human's each day with a snap of their fingers; Save humanity a world of problems. Since his success with the washing machine Gabriel was feeling generous and prying the clothes form one another he separated them into the respective brother's laundry. Leaving Dean's in a tumbled pile on his bed he made his way back to Sam's room with a vastly more neat folded set of clothes. Even with being washed trough they still held something of Sam in their smell and feel. The deep burgundy Stanford hoodie was just calling out for Gabriel to bury himself in and after dropping the rest of the clothes down on the chest of drawers he pulled it on and relished in the warmth the cocooned him.

Sam finds him here, curled up on the bed, unresponsive to the yells Sam had shouted since he'd arrived home. Sam slowly brings a hand down on top of the odd anti-gravitational force holding the hoodie in place. He felt along to Gabriel's shoulder before shaking him violently until he felts Gabriel's flailing limbs hit him in several places. Not waiting for Gabriel to reach out to him Sam turned tail and returned downstairs. Sam waited at the doorway to the utilities room and surveyed the damage. Thankfully the room was so close to an outbuilding it had a concrete floor and after opening the door the majority of the water and drained out the back. The walls were waterlogged, the pile of clothes so haphazardly shoved into the machine had been hauled out and hung along the clothes line to drip dry. Looking at them now it was only too obvious that at least half of the shirts had shrunk, colours had leaked, and there was a sock of Dean's which was crusted with powder crystals. Sam dragged a hand across his face in exasperation.

Sam felt a gentle pressure in the middle of his back but didn't turn or lean into it.

"I don't know what else you managed to fuck up around the house, but you're going to fix it; the mop's under the stairs," He told Gabriel putting a lot of effort into levelling his tone. He knew he could feel Gabriel's eyes on him as he walked away, still not even turning to glance behind him; there was nothing to see there anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat on the edge of his bed looking down at the phone in his hands. H knew he should tell Dean what had happened; even jokingly tell him to buy some new clothes before he made it home. But his brother had not two hours ago told him not to get too invested in whatever the hell was going on between him and Gabriel. Dean always could read him like a book.

"You know what he's like," Dean had told him, grabbing Sam's arm as he stepped from the car, "He's staying with us until he finds his mojo, but if he decides he's going to mess you around while he's here, I'll make sure he never gets it back,"

But of course Sam had protested Gabriel's… albeit not innocence, but Sam knew Gabriel wasn't just here to mess them around. "Imagine how touch deprived being in that state must be: how lonely, isolating.", he'd said, "I think you and Castiel are mature enough to handle each other and I don't comment on your decisions," But then walking in the front door and calling for Gabriel had felt like the initial kick to the gut when he'd had no response. Walking through to the kitchen to get a glass of water too, he kept expecting the brush of a hand on his arm, his imagination thinking of all the places Gabriel might be since he hadn't come to greet him. Sam scolded himself for his imagination treating Gabriel like a pet or small child but the fact remained he had expected Gabriel to be waiting for him. The second metaphorical kick to his gut came when he glanced across to the room adjacent and saw bubbles drenching the walls, slowly he approached the doorway. He stilled, wide-eyed when he saw the cloudy water covering the floor by about three inches. Toeing off his shoes and socks, and rolling up his jeans he made his way through the flood and managed to pull open the back door. This caused a wave of water out of the door, over the terrace and through the slats in the wood. He'd never been so glad of the disgusting looking concrete floor.

Sam threw the clothes from the washer into a plastic bowl and carried them outside sighing frequently as he threw them over the string clothes lines. Sam had been tricked. "Big surprise there," he mused, "they were housing a trickster. An archangel trickster who has lost the ability to mess everything up for you in an alternate reality," Sam really should have known their home would end up just as much a warzone as the rest of their lives. "Should have fucking well known this was coming," Sam said, throwing the last shirt over the lines and pinning it down.

Sam was so lost in his thoughts it took Gabriel picking up the discarded hoodie from beside him to grab his attention. Sam watched as it appeared to fold itself into a neat square and hovered towards him. Sam bowed his head and held his hands tight against the back of his neck ignoring the gesture.

"Gabriel I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing with that mess, but we're trying to help you so that downstairs, was way out of line," Sam said as he felt the bed dip beside him and Sam glanced to the hoodie now dropped on his own lap. "I don't want to be pissed off at you Gabriel, but there is no good reason for screwing with us now; not by wrecking our home,"

Sam waited a few moments but he didn't feel Gabriel's touch and glanced to his side. "You are there right? I'm not talking to thin air," a reply came by a shove to his shoulder. Sam huffed out a laugh, "You're an ass,"

A firm grip stole Sam's hand from where it was holding him balanced on the mattress and with another forceful shove Sam fell backwards unable to keep a relieved smile from showing. He lay there patiently as he felt Gabriel write on his hand and finally allowed him to see the message.

_I'm a trickster,_

_But that wasn't actually meant to be…_

_But I was actually trying to help out_

_Sorry Sam_.

It took several readings of it, or more like Sam staring at it unsure of how to react. Slowly he turned his hand to show his up-facing palm and held it out to where he thought Gabriel sat. The warm hand slipping into his mirrored the feeling in Sam's chest as the warmth spread and insinuated itself in his very being.

"Washing machines are unfathomable to angels. I should have known, Cas can never work it properly either," Sam sighed, "This would be so much easier if I could just talk to you, even inevitably, with all your stupid comments," Sam said pulling slightly with the wrist Gabriel still held to persuade him to come closer. "I'd do anything to help you not be trapped like this," Sam whispered.

He waited through Gabriel's hesitation. When Gabriel loosened his grip on Sam's wrist the tentativeness of their interactions was only heightened. "Gabriel come on, I'm right here. Gabe?" He tried sitting up to pull Gabriel to him further but was suddenly pushed back with a great force of an archangel ploughing into him. He grabbed for Gabriel's torso for some sort of secure balance as he felt Gabriel's lips on his, and enthusiastic roaming hands. In the intense heat building between them, Sam believed he could hear Gabriel whispering his name amid kisses.

He felt Gabriel's hand's migrate to tease at the waistband of his jeans. As Sam reached to do similar teasing but he felt his arms pinned. The pressure didn't stay there but returned the several times Sam tried to. "Okay, okay, I'm playing along, just do something other than.. Oh, OH!" Sam said, taking ragged breathes and trying to concentrate on the touch and warmth radiating from the invisible force above him as he wriggled out of his jeans. As his shirt was pushed up a thin wet line traced down his stomach and Sam's stomach rippled in anticipation. Keeping his hands away from reaching out was excruciating. He balled his fists in the sheets and revelled in the feeling of Gabriel's tongue tracing lower and lower; worshiping every inch of skin he could reach. Sam bit back groans at each new pressure from Gabriel's mouth and hands.

Gabriel's lips returned to Sam's and Sam impulsively reached up and held on to Gabriel with all his strength to keep him there and close. A voice at the back of Sam's mind was getting stronger; like a coiled spring pushing more and more. Pressuring, urging him to scream out.

"Anything. Yes of course anything!" Sam didn't even know why he was saying it but it was the last thing he heard before a pulse of warmth and energy encompassed him. It was all Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam! Sammy, oh come on wake up Sammy. Snap out of it and tell me I haven't permanently damaged you," Gabriel begged, pleaded, poked, and shook Sam to try and wake him. Nothing worked and the panic wracked him to the core. He cursed himself for letting his Grace get away from him like that, cursed Sam for saying those stupid words. Cursed the stupid human stress relief method of taking long deep breaths because _it does not work on archangels who don't need to breathe! _ Rationalising helped a little: Sam was breathing. He had a pulse. He had no visible injuries, but hell he hadn't gone at him with a chainsaw. Gabriel had felt Sam's acceptance of him before he'd heard those words come out of his mouth. Sam's soul had accepted him, but that didn't mean his mind or body would. Gabriel was afraid, so afraid he'd ruined the best thing he had going for him. Sam's words had felt so pure and honest; like something Gabriel had been searching for without realising.

"Sam you idiot, what've I done," He cupped Sam's cheek and stroked his thumb over the line of his jaw. A groan almost made Gabriel jump in surprise.

"How come I'm the idiot? You did, uh, whatever the hell that was," Sam coughed and tried feebly to sit up.

"Lets not play the blame game Sammy," He moved his hand to Sam's knee to give him a bit of space to move. Sam looked up slowly, wincing slightly until he met Gabriel's eyes and smiled.

"Did you just smite me to get your powers back to normal?"

"Uh no, but ah… maybe should have asked first…"

"What did you do?" Sam sounded as if he were talking to a naughty child; therefore Gabriel found it most appropriate to reply as such.

"Uh hypothetically, if my Grace had reached out to your soul and bonded kind of like Castiel and Dean-o's would you feel a. confused but curious, b. optimistic and content, or c. Gabriel get the hell out of the country cause I'm gonna take and angel blade to your gut," He counted the options off on his fingers before shooting Sam a nervous smile.

"Why did you say your Grace and not you?"

"That wasn't an option," Gabriel protested with a pout; Sam didn't look impressed. "Okay, I thought about it. For proving my Grace was still with me, maybe with your help kind of re-learn to use it. I wasn't planning on suggesting you bonding with me and going through with it though,"

"Why not?" Sam looked hurt and Gabriel really hoped it was just a residual headache or something. He sighed and tried to figure out a coherent way to approach the tricky subject.

"Has Castiel ever thoroughly explained the 'profound bond' he has with your brother?"

"Cas pulled his soul from hell, rebuilt him from the dust up left a mark on his arm which he eventually healed. Never really went into detail."

"Well that's the vaguest you could possibly get." He considered how he could explain this in human terms. He really needed a handbook for dealing with the Winchesters. Perhaps a word of god "Sleep off the lightning bolt Sammy and I'll tell you when you don't look ready to hit the pillows,"

"Gabriel..."

"I'm not having you fall asleep in the middle of my, frankly brilliant storytelling,"

"Fine. Settle down Sammy, you're getting the big boy's version of Grace/soul bonding 101." Gabriel pulled his legs up on to the bed and sat cross-legged at Sam's feet. He ran a hand over Sam's calf and felt the muscles shift beneath the skin. His Grace was there, right under the skin, in the blood and bones. He took a deep breath,

"Castiel might not appreciate you reiterating this to your brother. As close as they may be you brother still has a few problems expressing himself, doesn't he?"

"He's…"

"Got Castiel, which is why he's improving." Sam frowned, not really understanding. "The bond; its more than family or loyalty or love or trust or faith, which is why it really shakes up an angels understanding the more it develops. Something that's greater than what you feel for the Father but something that still has human doubt. There's an Enochian word but it doesn't really translate; kind of says 'I am you and you are me, but I am not you, I am with you. I know you and my choice is my own'," Gabriel hazarded a glance up from his hands to see Sam watching attentively. "Its kind of abstract and none of this is probably making any sense, or will do until you start to feel or notice its effects. It only works if the soul and Grace are willing, another permission thing,"

"And I said…" Confusion, regret, Gabriel didn't want to read whatever was crossing Sam's face so instead pushed the heel of his hands to his eyes.

"I think your soul was rushing up to grab hold of my Grace, and I guess your mind threw away the barrier, rather than take time to make a rational decision,"

"You don't think I'd make this decision anyway,"

"Of course you would, but that doesn't mean you'd make it for the right reasons. Getting dragged along with lost causes is kind of a thing with you,"

"I don't know who that's more insulting to, but I hope you're just saying all this cause you're tired or worried or something,"

"Sam,"

"I can see you, hear you, feel you; now I'm still a little in shock and it's a bit overwhelming since a couple of hours ago I was still trying to convince myself you were actually here. But now, there's no doubt, there's no worry about if I'm going mad, and I've had other archangel hallucinations. You've already said though, with the bond; my choice is my own." He moved over to Gabriel hesitant about reaching over.

"Ugh, don't quote me," He nudged Sam's shoulder with his own. "This is just something more for you to nerd out over isn't it,"

"Probably, but it's not like I'm going to be able to ask Dean of Cas about it,"

"I could just lie to you; if it doesn't noticeably develop you won't have anything to ask about,"

"It took Dean about eight months to pick up telepathy. Now I barely hear them say a word just to each other,"

"Castiel has always been able to read Dean's mind. The bond must have happened when Castiel saved him from Hell. His soul caught hold of Castiel's Grace and held on like a lost child. My little bro must have done a hell of a lot of re-jigging to stop Dean coming out of the ground with more than just a scar on his arm."

"What do you mean?"

"I said how our Grace is like a soul mate; fits all the gaps, completes us etcetera. A bond has the potential to share everything. Since my Grace wants nothing to do with me at the moment I could teach you how to access it, Dean could do the same only I doubt Castiel wants to tell Dean he's had unconscious angel powers all these years,"

"You just said you'd lie to me and then you say that," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, picture a Twix bar,"

"A Twix bar?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement

"I want one, humour me," Gabriel told him, waving off the comment

"Okay,"

"Now see yourself picking it up or it dropping into my lap. Its more than imagining it, you know its happening,"

"You always snapped your fingers,"

"That's because I'm showy. Some angels mimic the action, some wink or blink; if you're Michael you wave a derisory hand. You don't have to."

"Right,"

"Come on, you can make dinner and try again later," Gabriel jumped to his feet grabbed hold of Sam's hand and suddenly found himself staring at the kitchen counters.

"Oh God don't do that," Sam groaned hand over his forehead."

"_Me_ don't do that!" Gabriel exclaimed. He reached out his thoughts to try and feel for his Grace and wings. The emptiness of feeling was still there

"That was me?"

"If I could feel my wings I'd be hitting you over the back of the head,"

"But I didn't think about doing that!" Sam yelled

"Perhaps you picked up a few holy vessel tricks along the way,"

"Gabriel,"

"Just no angel blades or exploding me to oblivion; 'kay?" He said, patting Sam's arm and directing him to the fridge.

"Like I know what I'm doing,"

"Just avoid thinking about those things,"

"Don't think of pink elephants," Sam grumbled as he started pulling out various things for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam lay on his back on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. He'd thrown the remote at Gabriel about an hour ago and still it hadn't stayed on one show for more than a few seconds.

"Boring! Boring! Seen it! Boring! She dies! Nope, nope…" Gabriel's comments too, had become like the TV background noise. "Hey Sam!"

"What?" He moaned, not really taking much notice,"

"This woman, have you seen what she's making..." Sam glanced at the telly to see a cooking channel showing what they were calling and 'Xtreme chocolate deluxe'; a cake comprised of so much sugar, cream and chocolate Sam could feel the sugar rush just looking at it.

"As a token of how awesome you find me I think you should conjure me up that cake," Gabriel's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"As my guardian angel shouldn't you be doting on _my _every whim?"

"Name your heart's desire,"

"And then conjure it myself?"

"Well right now I could work on a long term plan for you, but hey, I'm all about you reaching your potential," Sam thought Gabriel looked far too pleased with himself for the amount of rubbish he was talking.

"Long term plan?" He said, humouring the suggestion.

"I still have my contacts; used to have hundreds who'd jump at the chance to work with me,"

"_For_ you more like,"

"Mutually beneficial relationship allowing for both parties needs to be fulfilled,"

"Sounds like one of Cas' pick up lines,"

"ways and means kiddo,"

"How come they weren't there at Elysian fields?" As Sam said that place's name Gabriel's playful look faltered for a moment.

"besides blowing my cover **BIG** time, wasn't really my place to tell them who to stand up for,"

"seriously; And it was with us?" Sam shot Gabriel a look and Gabriel scowled half-heartedly and looked away mumbling. "What was that?" Sam asked persistently

"How was I to know you'd be so bloody stubborn?"

"So you still think it'd be just fine to push people around to your own design,"

"Well wouldn't you! If you thought you knew more or knew best!"

"If someone said no I'd respect that enough…"

"Bull,"

"What? You think I'd torture someone like you did just so they'd fit into to the bigger plan?"

"I think you could. I think you would if you thought it was going to help in the long run. I'm not saying I was right, but I was doing what I thought I could to make things easier in the long run,"

Sam was about to answer back but found he was stuck; Gabriel's words had certainly struck a nerve. He could do that. Hurting people in order to keep them safe was practically a default reaction as long he and his brother were hunting. The silence stretched on and the woman harped on about how to melt chocolate to the right consistency. He sighed and was about to concede when the phone on the coffee table began to ring with Dean calling him to check in for the night. He shot a look to Gabriel who was poignantly staring at the television while, he suspected surreptitiously watching Sam. He grabbed the phone and retreated into another room to take the call.

"Heya Sammy,"

"Hey, how's the hunting,"

"looks promising, we scoped out the place looks like an easy one, gonna take it in the morning. Some kids having a huge birthday party right across the road."

"You didn't try to sneak in for free food did you?"

"Cas thought it would be inappropriate to put ourselves in such a notable location in case we're later identified," Sam snorted out a laugh.

"He didn't actually say that did he,"

"Nah, but I kind of expected him to."

"You're both okay though, right?" Sam had to check, and felt the pressure in the back of his mind ease when Dean confirmed that since they'd done 'shit all but drive and take a look round the only thing wrong was how boring the place was.'

"Cas is acting a little weird,"

"Weird weird or Cas weird?"

"He's just smiling and looking at me."

"So?"

"He won't let me in,"

"To the room?"

"No! His head, his thoughts. Just sits there all quiet if I ask,"

"So there's nothing wrong," Dean went quiet, probably frowning at Sam's lack of concern "You're an idiot, get some sleep."

"Hey wait! How's the golden wonder boy? Have you thrown him out yet?"

"We're just watching some TV."

"and keeping your hands to yourself. No funny business."

"Yes mom,"

"shut up,"

"Yeah whatever. Go talk Cas out of smiling and being weird."

"I'll call you tomorrow,"

"Night Dean,"

"See you Sammy,"

After he'd hung up he stared down at his phone and shook his head with a smile before walking back into the living room. Gabriel was still curled up in the armchair but now with a plate of what looked suspiciously like a whole chocolate cake in his lap.

"How come you're got all the Looney Tunes recorded on the box?" Gabriel asked before Sam could ask about the cake.

"Cas likes them,"

"huh," Gabriel nodded, spooning another piece of cake to his mouth staring unwaveringly at the screen.

"He likes the religious analogies," Gabriel considered the thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Never thought of that,"

"and you're watching them because…"

"Timelessly awesome." He raised a piece of cake in salute of the TV.

"right." Sam dropped back down onto the couch. "Uh, where'd the cake come from?"

"We need to work on your control."

"I gave you a cake, while I was on the phone to my brother,"

"Uh, kind of."

"Do I want to know?"

"I'll share if you don't," Gabriel stretched his arm back to where Sam was sat, a huge spoonful of cake dripping with chocolate sauce.

"That bad huh?" He steadied the spoon with his own hand before pushing the utensil back to Gabriel.

"It was very you."

"Tell me tomorrow,"

"before or after Dean and Cas get back?"

"I think they'll be gone a couple of days yet. Dean said Cas was acting weird.

"Cas? Weird? Never."

"Smiling and looking at him,"

"Has your brother been selectively blind the whole time they've known each other?"

"Bobby used to asked me if Castiel had brought him all back right," Sam said, remembering how he'd been pulled aside and asked in all seriousness, 'I know he's Dean all right, but that angel's done _something to him_.' Sam smiled thinking how it must have been their bond drawing them together all along. He felt sorry for Castiel having to endure the one sidedness of the bond's effects.

"God is in the details… well Castiel is in the details now I guess," Gabriel had moved from his chair as Sam had zoned out and now dropped down next to Sam and offered him more cake

"Dean thinks he had more freckles and a larger dick."

"Funny, just looks like he's been dropped on his head a little more to me,"

"ha ha. He's smarter than you think,"

"Well Castiel thinks he's worth wasting time on,"

"wasting time?" Sam raised his eyebrow disbelievingly and swiped the cake straight from Gabriel's lap. Gabriel shrugged and grabbed a goo-e handful before Sam got it far enough away.

"well no, but one human life seems so tiny. Inconsequential. 7 billion humans; just alive right now, not to mention future and past. I've seen so many lives and faces and choices. But to each his own. Castiel's found his teddy bear to fight off the big bads with. The big plan out there is fixing all the broken pieces and it's all ridiculously incomprehensible," he paused.

"Teddy bear?"

"Not you; you're my moose: Much scarier. Now give me back me cake,"

Gabriel stayed watching telly long after Sam had gone to bed, joking about respecting Dean's wishes but really not wanting to push his luck. With the bond forming he could feel Sam's presence in the room above.

The sooner Castiel came back to explain Sam's random outbursts of control the better. Although Castiel would bring Dean, and once he found out, Dean was more than likely to banish Gabriel for messing with his brother. He doubted reasoning that he couldn't control it, or blame fate would make much headway. Gabriel tried to come up with a plan for getting out of this with the least amount of threats of personal harm. Perhaps he should make Dean-o a cake… or at least replace the bag of sweets.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel watched as Sam left the room to answer the call. It had to be his brother checking in, since the tension in Sam's shoulders had eased just by seeing the caller display. Gabriel's gaze returned to the TV and the woman had moved on to making another cake.

He sat watching the screen for a few minutes, looking up to tune in and out of Sam's conversation. Just as he was about o curl up in the armchair a familiar *pop* sounded and there in front of him was an oozing chocolate covered chocolate layered, chocolate Xtreme cake. Gabriel's eyes widened in anticipation as he reached forward

"Oh Sammy you softy," He cooed, but his fingered never reached the cake. An invisible barrier pushed them back once they came within a couple of inches.

"Oh come on!" He huffed. Sam was still on the phone in the next room, his back to Gabriel. "Way to tease a guy Sam; this kind of trick could drive someone over the edge!" He kind of admired the idea; he'd never used it himself. He tried again from different angles

"Is this a punishment? You can't actually be mad, can you? ... Oh great, I'm talking to a cake. This is a really shitty way to get me to take it back and I'm going to tell you the minute you get back in here. Geez, I'm sorry Sam. I was out of line, I get that now. But torturing a man with this is really rude," He reached to attempt to swipe at the cake again and to his surprise his hand came away covered in chocolate. "Huh? Well since its mine now," He lifted the whole plate into his lap along with the spoon that had previously been on the table beside it.

"Perhaps I won't shout at you after all,"

Gabriel didn't go upstairs bed at the same time as Sam. Being sat in the quiet darkness of the living room was making him feel odd and he was determined to figure it out. The connection with Sam was in the back of his mind but he knew Sam wasn't feeling it yet. He wondered how long, if ever, Sam would realise the connection. Gabriel found it odd how much control Sam held over him right now without even knowing it. He wondered if Castiel had revealed to Dean how the bond really worked. In human terms at least.

As if on cue Castiel stepped into the room supposedly appearing from the kitchen.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel looked unreadable, "I trust you are still well,"

"Heya bro, you left Dean-o to his nightmares?" Gabriel only remembered halfway through speaking that Castiel couldn't actually hear him so repeated himself, this time looking straight at his brother

"No more than you have left Sam to his,"

"Hey Sammy still thinks this is all rainbows, sunshine and lollipops,"

"Have you regained any of your control?"

"No," Gabriel pouting sullenly, "My grace jumped ship; all of it, not just the sharing bit,"

"A similar thing happened too when my own bond formed with Dean,"

"But, how'd you get your Grace back?"

"Dean's soul had such a hold on my true form in hell that my grace reached out to wrap around him to protect him further. I didn't understand at the time what was happening and attempted to pull it back. It refused to release him. I did not just rebuild him the once, I had to redo every cell attempting to coax my Grace to fully return to me so Dean would not be, as I thought at the time, adversely effected."

"Then how do you still have a bond?"

"I could not take away the bond without taking all of my Grace back. I was curious I suppose, or selfish. I rationalised at the time that he was to be my charge and knowing him in this way would be anything but a hindrance. I reconsidered almost the minute I felt him awake and pulled back from his mind and body completely. I was a soldier and should not be making such bonds. Dean could not find out so I took away all I could."

"Some plan,"

"It does seem we were both inevitably under its pull from then on. I actually doubt either of us would have made it thus far without it."

"Get out of hell free card,"

"Perhaps, though I do now know I am not alone."

"An angel with a heart, could you imagine."

Once Castiel had left Gabriel slipped into bed beside Sam and curled up around his back. Sam relaxed back into him but didn't wake. He didn't need to sleep. He was an angel, he knew he didn't need to sleep; but he did.

Sam awoke with a warm thrumming in his veins. The power without the ice cold rush, he didn't feel as apprehensive about it as he knew he should. It felt right, but then the demon blood felt right a long time ago. He watched the first light come in around the blind on the window trying to ignore the feeling before rolling over and coming face to face with Gabriel. A fast asleep Gabriel in Sam's old Stanford hoodie; Sam couldn't help but smile. He reached under the covers to run gentle fingers along the fabric and up and down Gabriel's side.

"Mmm, too early for sex," Gabriel buried himself into the sheets and ended up pressed against Sam's chest.

"Not everything leads to sex," Sam chuckled and he dropped his arm over Gabriel's back and resumed stroking up and down, his own agitation calming.

"Then what're you doing?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep little angel,"

"'M bigger than you,"

"Not like this," Sam curled around Gabriel and the last of the heat in his blood dissipated to no feeling at all.

Sam woke up again a couple of hours later and moved away from the still sleeping Gabriel. He grabbed his running stuff and heard Gabriel moving in the bed as he was tying his laces.

"Running away the morning after is kind of sleazy y'know Sammy,"

"I'll get breakfast if you promise not to trash the place,"

"Pancakes?"

"Maybe," Sam said with a smile.

"I won't leave the bed," Gabriel raised his hands in a mock surrender and fell back into the pillows,"

"Like you couldn't cause trouble from right there," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you'll have to run at double speed Sasquatch, clearly I can't be trusted,"

"That's _so_ encouraging," Sam drawled but grinned and waved as he left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam set off at a jog down the road towards his usual route. It was still slightly wet underfoot so when Sam set off across the park towards the woods he was careful not to slip on the damp leaves. He'd just made it about halfway and was about to slow down to do some stretches when his phone went off in his pocket. He ignored it and let the call go to voicemail. Seconds later it began ringing again. Okay, this is going to be important. He fumbled with the pocket getting to his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sammy, I need you to get someone here like ASAP. Garth, an angel, we're in trouble."

"Where are you? what's happened?" Hearing the panic in his brother's voice he started sprinting home as fast as he could.

"I'll text you the address of the place. We were clearing out the house. Found some old anti-angel stuff at the perimeter. Thought we were going in for a ghost in maybe an old witches place so Cas wouldn't really need his angel powers. Turns out the witches really didn't like the intrusion. Brought the house down on top of us."

"How bad?"

"Broken my leg, I'm stuck under a load of beams and stuff. Cas got thrown the other way. If he's caught he can't heal Sammy. I tried calling for him. I don't know if they took him with them or…"

"Dean, he's going to be okay, can you feel his mind?"

"Sammy I can't even think straight with the dust in here,"

"Dean you know how to deal with this, I'll be there as soon as I…" He was just coming out of the trees at the park when his foot caught a patch of wet leaves and missed his footing. His vision blurred, anxiety building and he tried to reach out to steady himself. Sam was staring up at the wreckage of a house. He knew this was where Dean was "…can,"

"Dean I need to know where about in the house you were," Sam glanced around behind him butt he house seemed in such a run down area no one had bothered to come and check out what had happened. Let alone before 8 in the morning.

"You're here?"

"Yeah." Sam cautiously made for the front door, or at least where it used to stand. Trying to judge whether anything else was likely to fall. The whole house seemed to have collapsed from the top right floor and brought down the lower floor walls with it; the other rooms weren't exactly safe looking.

"How? Did I black out?"

"No, got here quickly; Doesn't matter right now, where were you? I can work from there,"

"Just walking into the back right hand side of the house, Cas was thrown towards the front of the house when it came down."

"I'm coming Dean, just hold on okay."

"Get Cas first..." Sam sighed at the objection.

"Dean..."

"Once he's out he can find me,"

"You know where he is then?"

"No,"

"Can you call out?" Sam heard a choke from the phone line.

"Sam," The name only came through the phone as a raspy choke, "Sammy!" That he heard. The echoes down the phone as well but he'd heard it from the wreckage first.

"I heard you. Dean!"

Sam was actually grateful he was wearing his running shoes as he was more easily able to traverse the rubble, he covered his mouth with his arm in an attempt to breath in less of the dust but it wasn't really avoidable in these ruins.

"Sammy!" He followed the call to where one of the beams was holding up a large chunk of ceiling.

"Dean! Dean I'm here, I'll get you out,"

"Seen Cas?" Dean mumbled from under the fallen beam.

"No, not yet. Gonna get you out first,"

"Leg's trapped."

"That's okay, I'm gonna try and lift this up and away from you. Think you can pull yourself out a little further if I do?"

"Just do it quick, Kay."

"Yeah, yeah sure," He braced himself against the rubble and shoved. He felt it shift slightly but it was wedged.

"Shit! Sammy come on you can do this,"

"I, I..." he stuttered as he struggled to push his weight against the blockage The beam began to move further, easier. Sam threw the beam and attached ceiling pieces across the room and away. It must have hit something because he heard a crack above them again. Without thinking about it he grabbed Dean and carried him out in a flash away from yet more of the crumbling building. He was laying Dean down on the grassy patch outside when his brother groaned.

"definitely blacked out there. How'd you get me outside?" Sam didn't meet his eye, save the questions

"Carried you dumbass, You're okay though, don't move too much, don't pass out, I need to find Cas." Sam said, shoving his running water bottle at his brother.

"I can't feel him Sammy," Dean said shakily taking the bottle.

"I'll be back, you're okay, he's going to be okay." And with that Sam raced back into the house.

"Cas! Cas, can you hear me?"

"Sam?" A faint voice replied.

"Yeah where are you?"

"Side window, ugh, front room." Sam jumped across the debris towards Castiel's voice. He pulled up hastily when he saw how Castiel was lying. Shards of glass from the top of the remains of the window hanging precariously above him.

"The pane above me is likely to fall, but I am having trouble extracting my limbs from the fallen bricks,"

"Right," Sam approached slowly, lifting various chucks from around Cas's frame. With a final push Castiel freed him arm and Sam pulled him smoothly from under the window.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Assistance would be much appreciated,"

"Sure,"

As they made for the front door It was obvious Castiel was limping badly on his left ankle.

"How far out do we need to get you until you can heal?"

"the sigils were broken when the house collapsed, unfortunately something of them was ingrained in the building and some debris has lodged in my ankle and abdomen. Those are the places I am having trouble to heal,"

"Impromptu surgery then,"

"I will be okay until we return to the motel room, and tended Deana's injuries,"

"He might need a hospital, he was more worried about you than how bad he looked; said he couldn't hear you,"

"I was taking some of the pain from him through the bond. It would have been useless if he could feel both mine and his own. I am sorry to have caused his distress," Castiel looked down and mournful. Hurting Dean always seemed to be a trigger for the angel's past regressions.

"Its okay, he'll understand, he'll forgive you,"

"I know,"

"Cas!" Dean called across to them when they emerged from the house. Sam felt Castiel straighten up, attempting to assuage Dean from worrying about his wellbeing. From how Dean struggled to stand, even on his broken leg, the effort went unnoticed.

"Dean, stay down!"

"You're both alright?"

"Minor injuries, Cas'll be fine,"

"Sam," Cas turned to him, "Dean has internal damage, and you must heal him,"

"Where's the nearest hospital to here?" Sam asked Dean, dropping his arm from around Castiel's back to lean down to his brother.

"The hospital is too far away, you must heal him," Cas insisted.

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison. Of course Sam knew what Castiel was implying.

"I can't," Sam stuttered.

"There's a medical kit in the car, that's what you mean right Cas, couple of painkillers 'til we make it,"

"Sam," Cas was looking straight at him, "The ritual for removing the shards of sigils from me and time for me to recover would take too long, I can guide you through it but you must try,"

"Try what? It doesn't even hurt that badly, I'll be fine just let's get back to the car,"

"You are not feeling your pain Dean, I am, I can feel where you are hurt and Sam must heal you now," Dean's eyes narrowed at that.

"Dean," Sam said quietly getting his attention. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sam," Sam could hear the 'what did you do' in the tone of his voice,

"I can help, I think."

"You can magically fix me,"

"With Gabriel's grace,"

"Excuse me?"

Sam didn't get to expand on that and Dean promptly fell back into Castiel's waiting arms.

"He does not need to be conscious for you to fix him." He in such a 'matter of fact' way that was reassuring. Sam blanked his racing thoughts against Dean's disagreement and dealing with when his brother woke up. He nodded to Castiel that he was ready to attempt the plan. Castiel returned a small smile before guiding Sam through.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam glanced around the motel room and missed home already; or moreover, missed his own stuff. It was a given that these rooms wouldn't improve by the year 2500. Sam hadn't joined his brother and Castiel on a hunt in almost a year now. He wasn't surprised to learn they only got a room with one large bed. It was a reminder that everything had actually turned out okay for them.

Cas was currently in the shower; from his time as a human he had grown to appreciate hot showers almost as much as the brothers after a day out on a hunt. Now as an angel returned to full grace, he refrained from instantly cleaning his vessel in favour of long showers. Sam had heard Dean complain about the angel using more than his fair share of the hot water on so many occasions, both at home and over the phone if they'd gone on a hunt, he wasn't surprised that once Dean was laid on the bed, Castiel vanished into the bathroom and the water could be heard running.

The complaints never came with much withstanding resentment since Dean's dibs were easily overruled with one of Cas' disarming smiles. Or as Dean described it, a scheming smirk.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean watching him warily, eyes half-closed, feigning sleep.

"You're not as sneaky as you think," He told him, moving to sit at the foot of the bed as his brother sat up and checked himself over. Seemingly assured he pointed to the bathroom door with a questioning look.

"Cas?" he asked, Sam nodded.

"How long?"

"Only 'bout ten minutes,"

"Wasn't exactly what I meant but…" Dean trailed off as he appeared to concentrate on the door. He frowned, leaned down to the side of the bed to grab a shoe and threw it at the door. The water shut off after a few seconds.

"How long have you been suped-up?"

"Uh, a day or so,"

"And you're here because…"

"You were in trouble," dean sighed.

"Don't make me ask this stuff Sammy," He sounded calm but exhausted; apprehension and fear felt like background static.

"I was tapping into Gabriel's grace. It's not demon blood, I promise its not," Dean shuddered out a breath he must have been holding and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders pulling him close. "I was going to tell you when you got back home," he said into Dean's shoulder,

With a pat to Sam's shoulder Dean pulled away.

"Where's our pet pesky poltergeist then anyway?"

"Still at home I guess. He's been trying to help me with all this stuff since you left but when you called, I-I was out running when you called but you needed me so I was just here; I don't even really know what I'm doing, my control on this is shit," Dean gave himself another once-over and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"You sure you fixed me up alright then Sammy?"

"Wiggle your fingers and toes;" Dean gave him an unimpressed look and Sam shrugged, "Cas seems to think so,"

"The guy's still silent," Dean tapped his temple, "'S what worried me," Sam waited, "You an' him keeping secrets never ends well," With those words Sam felt a lifetime of guilt all over again and he knew his brother could see it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right now, I think he's just injured and in pain. He didn't want you digging into and feeling that,"

"So he took a shower and won't come out now I've come around," Just as he spoke Castiel stepped from the bathroom.

"I believed the two of you would wish for some privacy,"

"Didn't stop you eavesdropping,"

"It would take more than a bathroom door to obstruct my hearing of your conversation, as you well know,"

"Smartass," Dean muttered, it was without malice. He swung he legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed and ended up thigh to thigh with Sam.

"Okay, dunno what time it is but I'm all for food, and you two explaining yourselves. Come on, scoot,"

In the back of his mind Sam worried about having vanished on Gabriel back home. He'd tried phoning but of course Gabriel didn't pick up; Castiel was still temporarily grounded and he certainly couldn't leave Dean without some serious repercussions.

They'd discussed the witches and the failed hunt but decided that pursuing the group probably wasn't worth it if they were only hostile because they believed they were under attack. Dean didn't think that was the case since they'd gone to such trouble to take them out by bringing the house down on top of the hunters, but Castiel was currently in no shape to pursue them, and more pressing concerns were to be straightened out first. Dean waited until their food had arrived before returning to the topic of Sam and Castiel hiding things.

"Okay then honesty hour you two, spill your guts," Sam glanced warily to Castiel who placed his burger back on the place and turned to look earnestly at Dean.

"Your brother and mine have bonded much like we have, in order to experience a greater awareness of the other,"

"Greater awareness? Gabriel's not even here right now, where's the healing mojo coming from?"

"Gabriel's grace is currently fairly disconnected from Gabriel and his vessel. Through the bonding it attached itself more firmly to Sam and with practice and control he is able to use it for much the same purposes as Gabriel has,"

"So Gabe's still a dead battery and Sammy's super-charged,"

"In a way," Dean looked back to Sam who had yet to answer.

"And you're okay, no cravings, no martyr urges, no extra limbs,"

"It's a soul-grace bond, not a disease or a curse. I don't quiz you on your urges with Cas"

"I don't have a history of bad decisions,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam lean back on the diner seat and gave his brother an incredulous look. Even Cas seemed reluctant to agree with Dean's reasoning.

"Well not a history of power –driven decisions,"

"I didn't make the bond with him because I wanted his power Dean,"

"Never said you did,"

"If I may interject," Cas started, placing a hand on Dean's arm to gain his attention, "You are beginning to be taken notice of by other patrons; perhaps we should leave,"

"We're fine Cas, eat your burger," Dean waved off the comment but lowered his voice considerably. "I'm trying to look out for you, I'll be happy for you when I know its safe,"

"It's just the same as your bond with Castiel, only Gabriel isn't in the position to really control it from his end at the moment. He's helping me to balance out the bond,"

"Besides the fact you're telling me you're connected I'm seeing zero similarities,"

"That's only 'cause it's new."

"Over time the bond strengthens, like ours has. If it isn't dissolved by one or other of the parties involved," Castiel offered which caused Dean to look up, a questioning look and a frown across his face.

"You told me it wasn't reversible,"

"I may have omitted an explanation or two at the time you asked" He bowed his head and pushed the plate away. "If you give me time I will share with you the necessary procedure to remove the bond between us," He stared absently across the floor of the diner away from Dean. Dean on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off Cas. The moment felt extremely personal and like so many times before, Sam felt as if he were intruding. He excused himself to the bathroom but ended up leant over the sink staring at his reflection.

"Damn it Gabriel, why can't I just get a hold on this," he could imagine Gabriel laughing at him. Things were going well and now he was ruining everything for his brother; he could practically count off all the anxieties coming back to burden them.

"What part of 'give it time' is in your blind spot?" Sam turned as fast as his reactions let him and out of one of the stall doors Gabriel sauntered. "Y'know dropping someone in a diner bathroom could be considered rude,"

"I, I really didn't mean to,"

"I know you didn't kiddo; just a good think I landed on my bum isn't it." Sam leant back onto the sinks again. Gabriel walked forwards to him and ran a hand over the top of Sam's head, cupped the back of his neck and brought him closer until their foreheads were touching. "It could be hurting from a lot worse,"

"You're not funny,"

"Probably 'cause I'm not really trying. I'll be better once I start winding up your brother. Where are we anyhow?" Sam toyed with the bottom edge of Gabriel's shirt as he explained.

"This is why my Grace jumped ship Sammy. You use it for better things than I ever did,"


End file.
